ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Credits for Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue
Voice Cast *Charlie Adler – Nat Smurfling, Buster Bunny *Joe Alaskey – Plucky Duck *Jack Angel – Papa Smurf *Fred Armisen – Brainy Smurf *Ross Bagdasarian, Jr. – Alvin, Simon *Ashleigh Ball – Oopsy Bear, Tuxedo Sam *Greg Berg – Baby Fozzie, Baby Scooter *Jeff Bergman – Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck *Corey Burton – Dale, Zipper the Fly *Cam Clarke – Leonardo *Townsend Coleman – Michelangelo *Ian James Cortlett – Funshine Bear *Dave Coulier – Baby Animal, Baby Bean Bunny *Richard Ian Cox – Bedtime Bear *Peter Cullen – Eeyore *Jim Cummings – Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger *Aria Noelle Curzon – Ducky *Elizabeth Daily *Kazumi Evans – Queen Aleena the Hedgehog (singing voice) *Pam Ferris – Flora *Paul Fusco – ALF *Nika Futterman – Ali *Barry Gordon – Donatello *Grey DeLisle-Griffin – Sam Manson *Jess Harnell – Wakko Warner *Terri Hawkes – Love-a-Lot Bear *Matt Hill – Tenderheart Bear *Janice Karman – Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor *Tom Kenny – Rabbit *Angela Lansbury – Grandma *Christopher Lee – Grandpa *Katie Leigh – Baby Rowlf *Andrea Libman – Harmony Bear *Lalainia Lindbjerg – Venus *Tress MacNeille – Chip, Gadget Hackwrench, Merryweather, Babs Bunny *Jason Marsden – Michael *Anndi McAfee – Cera *Scott McNeil – Grumpy Bear *Tracey Moore – Share Bear, My Melody *Liam Neeson – Lord Ruhed *Laurie O'Brien – Baby Piggy *Travis Oates – Piglet *Corinne Orr – Sonia the Hedgehog *Rob Paulsen – Raphael, Yakko Warner, Spike, Guido *Katy Perry – Smurfette *Madeleine Peters *Christy Romano – Kim Possible *Tyley Ross – Manic the Hedgehog (singing voice) *Will Ryan *Roger Craig Smith – Sonic the Hedgehog *Phil Snyder – Jiminy Cricket *Kath Soucie – Lola Bunny *Tabitha St. Germain – Cheer Bear *Meghan Strange – Ruby *Tara Strong – Hello Kitty *Russi Taylor – Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Baby Gonzo, Fauna *Alan Tudyk – Smoke *Stevie Louise Vallance – True Heart Bear, Sonia the Hedgehog (singing voice) *Samuel Vincent – Good Luck Bear, Amigo Bear, Sonic the Hedgehog (singing voice) *Gail Webster – Queen Aleena the Hedgehog *Frank Welker – Pegasus, Garfield, Baby Kermit, Baby Skeeter, Slimer, Hefty Smurf *Mae Whitman – Tinker Bell, Huntsgirl *Jaleel White – Manic the Hedgehog *Anton Yelchin – Clumsy Smurf *Alan Young – Scrooge McDuck *Chiara Zanni – Wish Bear Crew *Supervising Directors: Pixote Hunt and Kevin Lima *Sequence Directors: **Toby Bluth **Bradley Raymond **Karl Geurs *Producers: Charles Grosvernor and Don Hahn *Written for the Screen by **Paul Gertz **David Kirschner **Linda Woolverton *Story Adaptation: **Brenda Chapman **Burny Mattison *Inspired by the 1990 Teleplay by Duane Pool and Tom Swale *Music and Arrangements Supervised by Alan Menken *Score and Arrangements: **Alan Menken **David Hamilton **Mark Hammond *Executive Producer: John Lasseter *Artistic Supervisors: **Story Development/Research: Stephen J. Anderson **Layout: Lorenzo Martinez **Backgrounds: Dean Gordon **Clean-Up: ***Emily Jiuliano ***Vera Lanpher-Pacheco **Visual Effects: Richard Sullivan **Computer Generated Imagery: Scott Kersavage Animation *Supervising Animators: **Tim Allen (Scrooge McDuck/Huey, Dewey & Louie/Webby Vanderquack) **Andreas Deja (Tigger) **Randy Cartwright (Magic Carpet) **Anthony DeRosa (Chip 'n' Dale) **Eric Goldberg (Rabbit) **Kelly Grupczynski (Oopsy Bear/Cheer Bear/Grumpy Bear/Funshine Bear/Share Bear/Bedtime Bear/Tenderheart Bear/Love-a-Lot Bear/Good Luck Bear/Amigo Bear/True Heart Bear/Harmony Bear/Wish Bear) **Randy Haycock (Eeyore) **Mark Henn (Winnie-the-Pooh) **Glen Keane **Karen Peterson (The Chipmunks/The Chipettes) **John Pomeroy (Magnusrectordracus) **Nik Ranieri (Smoke) **Bruce W. Smith (Piglet) **Ellen Woodbury (Pegasus) *Animators: **James Baker (Smoke) **Anne Marie Bardwell **Travis Blaise **Eric Bouillette **Bolhem Bouchiba (Smoke) **Rafael Diaz Canales **Michael Cedeno **Lorna Pomeroy-Cook **Anthony DeRosa (Piglet) **Robert Espanto Domingo **Allan Fernando **Trey Finney (Scrooge McDuck/Huey, Dewey & Louie/Webby Vanderquack) **Jeff Goode (Rose) **T. Daniel Hofstedt **Matthew O'Callaghan **Tahsin Özgür (Pegasus) **Makoto Koyama **Linda Miller **Zach Parrish **Tina Price (Magic Carpet/Oopsy Bear/Cheer Bear/Grumpy Bear/Funshine Bear/Share Bear/Bedtime Bear/Tenderheart Bear/Love-a-Lot Bear/Good Luck Bear/Amigo Bear/True Heart Bear/Harmony Bear/Wish Bear) **John Ripa **Troy Saliba **Tobias Schwarz **Chad Stewart **Anthony Ho Wong (Scrooge McDuck/Huey, Dewey & Louie/Webby Vanderquack/Homo Minions) **Dick Zondag **Ralph Zondag Visual Development and Character Design *Visual Development/Character Design: **Mike Gabriel **Kelly Grupczynski **Glen Keane **Cory Loftis **Karen Peterson **Tina Price Music *Orchestrations: Gavin Greenaway *Choral Arrangements: Michael Kosarin *Additional Music and Arrangements: **Paul Buckmaster **Michael Giacchino **Gavin Greenaway **David Hamilton **Mark Hammond **John Powell **Michael Tavera **Brian Tyler **Steve Tyrell *Conducted by Michael Kosarin *Music Performed by The BBC Philharmonic Orchestra, Manchester, England, UK *Featured Vocalist: Lisbeth Scott *Recorded and Mixed at Abbey Road Studios, London, England, UK Songs ;"Wonderful Ways to Say No" *Music Composed, Produced and Arranged by Alan Menken *Lyrics Written and Adapted by Stephen Schwartz *From Howard Ashman's Original Lyrics *Co-Produced by Steve Tyrell Special Thanks *Huntsgirl and Kim Possible courtesy of Disney Channel *Sam Manson courtesy of Nickelodeon Category:Post Credits